Shadowlighters
The Shadowlighters is a species made up by Ryan Garlick exclusively for Rachel D.'s virtual spin off series Blessed of the CW hit series Charmed. The adaption and detailed descriptions of the species belongs to Rachel D. herself. Guardians of Evil A Shadowlighter is a guardian who protects and guides Demons and Warlocks. It possesses the ability to heal their charges, just like Whitelighters. A person can become a shadowlighter when he or she is destined to be one and fulfilling their destiny in life, being reborn as shadowlighters after death. The shadowlighters work in clans, having each clan its own Leader who form the Shadwolighter Circle. There are five known shadowlighter main clans. A shadowlighter is assigned to its charge by matters of power. The strongest shadowlighters are assigned to the strongest charges. Description Shadowlighters are considered "evil guardian angels". They watch over their charges but don't build a personal connection to them. They are brutal and unlike whitelighters, shadowlighters can kill without suffering consequences like whitelighters do. When a shadowlighter refuses to protect its charge they will be considered an enemy to their own community and hunted by their own kind. A limitation of a shadowlighter's healing ability is that they can only use it on their charges. Becoming a Shadowlighter Shadowlighters are people who were previously somehow connected to the magical world and died in combat against witches. The first shadowlighters date back to the 14th Century when magic was abundant and well known about. The Council of the Evil Five was a group of five high level demons considered the leaders of the Underworld of that time: Lucius, Ramos, Densiel, Hiro and Takato. Their symbol was the pentagram, and that is why this symbol is usually related to witchcraft and evil. The Council of the Evil Five was vanquished by a powerful set of five witches, each belonging to a different family tree of powerful witches: The Walkers, The Salems, The Williams, The Andrews and The Roosevelts. The darkness within The Council of the Evil Five was so powerful that these five demons came back to life after being vanquished and found that they had new powers and purposes in this world. They decided to call themselves the Shadowlighters, as a counter-part to Whitelighters. Another reason for choosing this name is believed to be that they decided to live in the shadows and not reveal themselves to good magic, keeping their existence a well hidden secret. In 2029 however, they surfaced and became known among the other magical beings aside from their charges and high level demons. Powers Shadwolighters do not all have the same set of powers. Their powers are developped depending on their previous lives and charges they have to protect. * Grey Orbing - a shadowlighter's means of transportation by disappearing and re-appearing in grey orbs. * Omnilingualism - the ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. * Telekinetic Grey Orbing - combination between Telekinesis and Grey Orbing. * Sensing Charges - ability to sense their charges. * Healing - ability to heal only their charges. * Cloaking - the ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. * Levitation - ability to displace oneself for a few meter's above ground. * Shielding - ability to create a shield of grey orbs as a matter of defense. * Buffering - a shadowlighter's unique ability of doubling the charge’s magical ability. * Remote Grey Orbing - ability to remote orb objects or people in grey orbs. * Energy Balls - ability to manipulate energy to form balls as an offensive attack. * Molecular Dispersion - the ability to destroy a target by reducing it to its constituent molecules by giving them massive amounts of energy which forces them to scatter Notable Shadowlighters & Hybrids ;Shadowlighters ;Hybrids Category:Species Category:BLESSED Category:Season 01